The Great Outdoors
by drawingqueen
Summary: Gibbs & Jenny spend the weekend camping...and doing other adult activities. Rated very M! Tell me what you think! :D ENJOY! *Will be a 3 part story.
1. Sex on the Beach

**~The Great Outdoors~**

Jenny rolled over and rubbed her warm naked body against Jethro's back. Her nipples were hard and he pushed back against them as his cock stiffened. He rolled over, facing her and kissed her.

"Jen, I think we should get up now and get on the road. Remember, you're the one that doesn't like traveling at night."

That was true. Still, she couldn't resist wrapping her arms and legs around him and kissing him. She felt his hard member pressed against her tummy, and slid her hand between them and rubbed his cock against her warm skin.

"I thought you were really hot stuff when I first met you...still are." she purred in his ear.

He grabbed her hand off his cock and sat up. "We don't have all day Jen." he said walking into the bathroom, her eyes followed his sexy ass.

She sat up and stretched. "Good thing you're cute. I hate camping in a tent." she told him.

"I'll be fun. We'll go fishing, swimming, hiking…what's not to love?" he responded

"Mosquitos and other creepy crawlers. Oh, and the big scary animals." she answered, walking up behind and pinching his butt.

"I've got my gun for protection." he said, with a mouthful of toothpaste.

"There better be lots of sex this weekend." she warned, reaching around and groping him as he rinsed his mouth.

"Yes…but not now. We have to get going Jen. It's a 3 hour drive and we slept in late." he said, pulling her hand away from him, making her frown.

"You'll get plenty of this later." he said, wiggling his semi-hard cock with his hand, making her drool.

"I better." she groaned.

They finished dressing and were on the road within an hour...

"What are the plans when we arrive?" she asked, rubbing her hand on this thigh as he drove.

"Well, we have to unload everything, then set up the tent. By then, it will be dinner time...or midnight, depending on how much of a help you are." he teased.

"Oh I'll be plenty of help...taking your clothes off." she teased, just to see his reaction.

"Someone's quite horny today." he commented.

"I'm always horny around you." she remarked.

"So other than you, what's on the dinner menu?" she giggled.

"Steak and some canned veggies." he answered with a smile.

"Mmm, yum... and I was thinking, after dinner we could go for a swim in the lake." she said, moving her hand closer to his groin.

"Me too." he said, now looking down at her hand.

"I bought a new bikini for this trip with you in mind." she said, looking at his overly buttoned shirt.

"What color is it?" he asked.

"White." she said with an evil grin, noticing him lick his lips.

"Won't be on you for long." he stated.

Her hands reached up and unbuttoned his plaid flannel shirt half way. "There we go. I like it when I can see your fuzzy pecs." she commented as she rubbed them with her hands.

Hours later, after a long scenic drive, he pulled up to their camping site and turned off the truck. "We're finally here." he announced.

He looked over and saw that she was sound asleep, her head resting against the window. He gently nudged her. "Jen, wake up, we're here." he said, softly.

She slowly opened her eyes. With a big yawn, she looked out the window, and was impressed with the campsite. He had found a great secluded camp spot that had it's own bbq pit, picnic bench, and a small lake with a sandy shoreline. "Wow. This ins't too bad." she said, with a sleepy smile.

"I figured you would like it." He said, getting out of the truck.

They began unloading the truck. "I bought a big tent, just for you." he smiled, pulling the pieces out of the bag.

"Dang, look at all the tent poles we have to assemble." she spoke, inspecting the equipment.

"It's a big dome. It's meant for four people. Wanna give me a hand?" he politely asked.

It took them thirty minutes to pitch the tent. It looked really cool, like giant blue igloo. After the tent was assembled, she moved the sleeping bags, pillows, and duffle bags inside the tent.

As Jenny was making the tent nice and cozy, Jethro was busy prepping dinner. "Shit!" he swore, grabbing his hand. Jenny quickly stepped out of the tent. "What happened?!"

"I cut my finger with the knife. It's not too deep, just keeps bleeding." he answered, sucking on his cut.

She grabbed the first aid kit and pulled out an alcohol wipe and a band-aid and cleaned up his finger. "Want me to cook dinner?" she teased.

"No. I got it." he kissed her cheek, then proceeded to grill the steaks.

Thirty minutes later, the steaks and veggies were ready. "Did you bring A1 steak sauce?" he asked, cutting into his meat.

"Uh huh. It's in the cooler." she said, chewing her food. As he walked over to the cooler she got up from the bench and walked into the tent.

"What are you doing?" he asked, loud enough so she could hear.

"I'm changing. I don't want to get this top all dirty and stained." she shouted out from inside the tent.

"Oh my gosh." he said, rolling his eyes, walking back to the picnic bench and continued eating. She stepped out of the tent wearing her new white bikini. Her strapless bandeau top was fastened in the back. The back of her bikini bottoms barely covered her ass. He glanced up from his plate, and his mouth fell open, the veggies fell off his fork. _(Oh good God!)_ he thought, as he eyed her up and down.

"Do you like it?" she smiled, sitting back down on the bench.

"More than you know." his eyes continued to gawk at her.

"Holy cow Jethro! Did you pour the whole bottle on your plate?" she asked, looking disgusted.

"It was an accident. I didn't think it would pour out easy." he chuckled.

"Uh huh. If you say so." she said, sarcastically.

They quickly finished their plates and cleaned up, making sure all the food was put away from the animals.

"I'm going to change into some swim shorts." he said, ducking into the tent. She could see his naked silhouette as he changed. _(Boy, he has no idea how sexy he is.) _she thought as she waited for him to finish. He stepped out of the tent shirtless, wearing a tiny pair of blue shorts. His hard cock was clearly outlined as it pressed to be free.

"Hey hot stuff." she drooled, ogling his front. "C'mon, lets see how cold the water is." she said, grabbing his hand, leading him down to the shoreline. She dipped her foot in, and to her surprise it was lukewarm. "The water's nice Jethro. C'mon." she said, wading into the water, running her hands along the top of it. He stood there watching her, admiring how beautiful she looked in her skimpy bikini. "Are you coming?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah, just enjoying the view." he said, as he walked in. The water came up to their chests. Suddenly, she dunked his head into the water catching him off guard, and causing her bikini top to slip below her nipples. When he broke the surface he immediately grabbed both her shoulders, making her sceam, and dunked her in deep, in retaliation, She popped up and splashed him in the face. He rubbed the water out of his eyes with his fingers, then noticed her exposed nipples.

"Whoa there Jen." his smiled with amusement.

She looked down in shock and quickly pulled her top up. "Oopsy" she said with a cute laugh.

"Lets race across the lake and back. It's not too far." he said, shaking his hair loose.

"What's in it for me? she asked, titling her head.

"If I win. You have to spend all day tomorrow doing what I want to do."

"And what's that?" she tilted her head.

"Fishing…and other stuff I want to do." he smirked, with confidence.

"Deal, but if I win. You have to wear a speedo all day, nothing else." she asserted.

He laughed at her, "I don't have one. Nice try." he said, with a smug grin.

"Yes you do. I bought one for you, when I bought my bikini. It's white like mine." an evil grin appear on her face..

"Oh no!" he shook his head.

"You have to. No one else will see you Jethro."

"Deal." he growled, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, on the count of three, we'll start. One…Two…Three!" the moment she said three, she dunked him under the water and took off swimming as fast as she could, knowing full well he would beat her anyway. He caught up to her shortly, as he began to pass her, she reached out and grabbed his trunks trying to slow him down, he swam right out of them and continued to race across the lake.

Jenny gave up, swam back to shore with his shorts and got out. _(Damn. He's so competitive.)_ she thought, as she watched him swim back.

"I win, you big cheater." he said, approaching the shore.

"I knew you would. I just like messing with ya." She giggled.

"Can I have my shorts back?" he asked, walking up to her, cupping his junk with his right hand, and covering his butt with his left hand.

"No." she eyed him seductively.

"Please! I don't like being naked out in open like this." he pleaded, his left hand reached out for the shorts she was holding.

"Jethro. No one's around. C'mon, live a little." she said, yanking them out of his reach.

He tackled her to the ground and grabbed them out of her hands, getting sand all over her and her bikini. Just as he was about to step into them, she leaned forward and quickly ripped them out of his hands, then rolled over on her stomach and tucked them underneath her belly. He slipped his hand under her trying to grab them back, she curled into fetal position holding them even tighter against her chest. She was determined to keep him from putting them on, and was getting more and more turned on in doing so.

He gave up, and then aggressively pulled her bikini bottoms off her. "Hah! I have yours now." he smirked.

"I don't care. I could screw you in the middle of Times Square if I wanted to." She laughed, while undoing the back of her bikini top. "Here, have this too!" She chucked her top at his face. He caught it in his mouth.

"There's a hot picture." she giggled.

She stood up to him and grabbed the shaft of his erect penis. "I want you…right now, on the beach." she husked in his ear.

"A park ranger might come by." he said, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Well, you can just flash him your badge and tell him to fuck off." she replied, sucking his bottom lip.

"What if the ranger's a woman?" he pulled back, raising his brows.

"Something tells me, she would let it slide. I would, if I saw someone as sexy as you, butt naked. Now shut up and make love to me." she demanded, kissing him with so much fervor. His hands slid down and grabbed her sandy butt and boosted her up so her legs could wrap around his waist. Keeping her steady, he got down on his knees and gently lowered her backside onto the sand and delivered a long smooch. His tongue forced its way in her mouth, whirling it around in a zealous manner. She stuck her tongue out, enticing him to wrap his lips around it, and suck. His mouth moved to her neck and sucked on her pulse point until it left a mark.

"Jethro, lower." she pleaded, arching her back, offering her breasts to him. His tongue trailed down her neck to the valley between her breasts, his mouth opened wide and devoured her left nipple. He sucked and tugged on her nipple, making her writhe in his embrace.

"Mmm. yes. Don't stop." she moaned in ecstasy. He tightly squeezed her boobs, sucking and licking them all over until he was satisfied. She unwrapped her legs around his waist, and pushed his shoulders downward so he was eye level with her pussy, inviting him to suck on her vagina. He bit her slick folds, then licked them, encouraged by the delicious moans escaping her lips.

He couldn't help but cup her ass with his hands and while sucking hard on her wet pussy. He plunged his tongue as deep into her as he could, kneading her butt cheeks with his fingers. A loud groan surrounded them, he continued to tongue fuck her, giving her no mercy. Her hands frantically searched for something to hold onto before they settled on his hair. Her fingers knotted tightly in his wet hair, holding his face tightly to her core.

"Oh God! she gasped, arching. "Ohhh FUCK!" she screamed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. He reached up and covered her mouth with is hand, muffling her scream as she orgasmed. He licked up every bit of excess liquid that she offered him, enjoying the honey-sweet rase of her juicy pussy.

"My turn, babe." she drooled, rolling him over onto his back, kneeling between his bent legs.

"Oh fuck, Jenny." he growled. She curled her hands around the base of his cock while she suck on the head, scrapping it with her teeth lightly over it.

She kept his eyes wide open, wanting to see all of his pleasure. She put more of him into her mouth, relaxing her throat so she could get nearly all of him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his shaft and pulled back so that he pulled out of her mouth. Her right hand squeezed and worked his balls while she pumped his dick with her left. She plugged the slit in the head of his penis with her tongue, licking out the bud of pre-cum that oozed. He threw his head back, his chest heaving as his hands tightened almost painfully in her hair. Once again, she filled her mouth with him, scraping her teeth lightly down his entire length. He bucked his hips into her mouth, making his cock hit the back of her throat.

"Oh shit." he hissed, while she continued to suck him hard. She moved her lips to his balls, kissing each one before sucking them each into her mouth.

"Fucking shit, I can't hold it in, I'm gonna cum." he warned, squinting his eyes

She put his throbbing cock back into her mouth and pumped him hard with her hands while she sucked his length. With a deep shuddering groan he released into her mouth in multiple spurts, quickly swallowing each one, moaning. He tasted so damn good. Her tongue cleaned up all the excess that was on his member, and placed a quick kiss on the head. "You're so sexy." she whispered in his ear.

They tumbled over onto the sand in a tight embrace and relaxed there until the sun dropped below the hills.

**To be continued…**

**If you enjoyed it so far. Write a review...even guests too! =D **

**I love hearing your thoughts! = Motivation! :D **

**I will post the 2nd and final part hopefully next week!**

_**Merry Merry Christmas Everyone! **_


	2. Hiking

**I've decided to make this a 3 part story instead. :)**

**ENJOY! & REVIEW! :D **

**Part 2: Hiking**

It was early in the morning as Jenny wiggled deeper into her sleeping bag, trying to get warm. She didn't realize how cold it would be in the morning. She looked over at Gibbs, noticing how cozy he looked as he peacefully slept. (How are you not cold?) she thought as she shivered.

"I can't take this. I'm coming in Jethro." she muttered, as she climbed out of her sleeping bag.

She quietly unzipped his bag all the way down, and nestled into his side, then struggled to zip the sleeping bag back up around them. "Mmm, much warmer" she said, resting her head on his chest. The fact that there was not much room in the sleeping bag, kept her body pressed tightly against his warm naked body. She slept in comfort for the next three hours, until he woke up…

His blue eyes flickered open, (When did you get here?) he thought, glancing down at her body curled into his side. He nudged her, waking her up.

"Hey there. Was there a spider in your sleeping bag?" he yawned.

"No. I was freezing my tits off. I'm not squishing you am I?"

"No." he smiled, relishing the feel of her naked body pressed against his.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked with a big yawn.

"Yeah, I didn't have to wake up to climb into your sleeping bag because I was cold." he teased.

"Hey!" she playfully swatted his chest.

Her mouth peppered a few kisses on his chest, "I'm feeling pretty horny. I know you are too, I can feel it against my thigh." she husked, rubbing her knee on his morning erection, making him moan.

Jenny fervently kissed his mouth and ran her hands over his hard body. She unzipped the sleeping bag all the way, giving her room to sit up and straddle his chest. His long skinny fingers probed at her throbbing pussy. She began rubbing her center against his chest, trying to ease the ache. Jethro rolled Jenny onto her back, causing the sleeping bag to get tangled around them. He kissed her neck and chest, and worked his way to her fleshy breasts. Jenny laid back and massaged her hands through his hair, guiding his lips to her excited nipples.

Jethro playfully flick his tongue back and forth over her nipples, he reached up and squeezed both of Jenny's breasts with his hands, pulling and kneading them. Jenny moaned and arched her back as he alternated between her breasts, sucking one then the other, while squeezing the hard mounds. She pushed his head toward her abdomen. His eyes looked up from kissing her flat belly and let his tongue drag down to the top of her manicured bush.

Jenny parted her legs in anticipation as Jethro gazed down at the cleanly shaven cunt. He could smell Jenny's sexual heat as he lowered his mouth to her cunt. Jenny jumped at the first touch of Jethro's tongue on her clit. He took his thumb and forefinger and grabbed Jenny's labia on each side and stretched her wide open forcing Jenny's clit to stick out, giving him the ability to wrap his lips around Jenny's clit and sucked gently. Moments later he pushed his tongue inside her core.

"Oh shit! Don't stop, that feels so good." she whimpered.

He pinched her wet folds between his teeth and sucked on them for a while before he pumped his tongue in and out of her opening until she climaxed. The sleeping area inside the tent was thrashed. Blankets, pillows and sleeping bags were in disarray due to their passionate love making.

"Looks like a grizzly bear raided our tent." she giggled.

He place a kiss on her smiling lips. "How about we go hiking today." he said.

"Sounds like a plan." she replied, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Good…Remember, you lost the bet, so you have to do what I want to do." he reminded, wiggling is eyebrows.

**…**

The mountain was beautiful with the sun just high enough in the sky to cast a long shadow off the fence in front of them; the entrance to the park. A large group of walkers just went by, back to their cars after a morning stroll.

Jenny reached down to touch the ground between her feet, feeling the stretch in her legs. Looking under her right leg, she could see her sexy hiking partner standing behind also stretching. She knew that he was looking at her ass, looking for the panty lines under her track shorts, the panty lines that didn't exist.

Jenny had put on some tight track shorts, a zip up sweatshirt and nothing else. By the look of things, he had the same thought in mind. She could see the mushroom shape head of his penis through the soft material of his running shorts.

Standing up from her stretch, she looked over her shoulder and could see the grin on his face. He was already getting excited, which was all the better for her as she had some naughty thoughts in mind that were guaranteed to drive him wild.

The two took hands, beginning their walk up the trail. Walking up the first hill they made idle chat about how beautiful it was outside. Through the side of her eye, she could tell he was looking at the point where the zipper on her sweatshirt closed. It was up, but not all the way to the top. All that was clear was she wasn't wearing a tee shirt under it. She knew he must have been wondering if she was wearing a sports bra or something else form-fitting hidden inside. If he only knew that underneath she wore nothing and that her nipples were already hard, rubbing against the soft inner fabric of her top.

It was a light hiking day, as they hadn't seen anyone since the group leaving when they arrived.

They found themselves facing a steep incline after a half hour of hiking a wide declining dirt trail. At the bottom of a gully before the incline was a dry track that would have a stream running through it during the winter. She took the lead, letting Jethro fall behind a bit as he stopped to look at some of the rocks in the stream bed.

As she hiked up the hill, she could feel her muscles pumping. Her calves, thighs and gluts all came to life. Although it wasn't hot out yet, she felt beads of sweat collecting under her zippered hoodie. Along with the sway of her breasts hanging freely within, the sensation was amazing. Her skin ached for cool air.

She reached up and began to unzip. When the zipper was in the middle of her chest she halted, hearing the footsteps behind her, she ignored her inner voice and pulled the zipper all the way down.

A slight breeze blew directly onto her bust, causing her nipples to get erect. Not thinking, she turned around, sweatshirt completely open, and faced Jethro.

"This breeze feels much better." she said, with a wicked smile.

His eyes opened wide and she saw him grin with hunger. His look was ravenous, like a wild animal out on the trail hunting its next meal. With a growl, he walked up to her, grabbed her right breast and kissed her deeply. She could feel his tongue in her mouth and his hand gripping her bosom like it was a lifeline.

Pulling away from the kiss, he planted his mouth around her nipple, sucking and nibbling. The feeling sent a shock down her spine, straight down to her ass and up to her pussy.

"Mmm. That feels good." she hummed. At that point she could feel the soft material from her track shorts, pressed up against her clit. She got wet feeling the direct contact of the light shorts.

It was then she realized that he had switched breasts and was suckling on her left. He had her arms held behind her back, gripping her hoodie that was bunched up between her elbows. She spun away, letting her sweatshirt slide off her arms. Then she began hiking up the hill again, leaving him standing there with her jacket and a boner pushing straight out the front of his shorts like a tent.

_(What a sexy tease.)_ he thought as he watch her walk off.

She felt exhilarated and free walking up the hill completely topless. The sun was higher in the air and the paths around them were still empty allowing her to enjoy herself without concern.

Looking back, she could see Jethro hiking up behind her about ten feet back, with her sweatshirt gripped in his right fist, staring at her back hoping to get a glimpse of the side of her breasts as she walked. Not wanting to disappoint, she raised her hands and put them on her head, acting as if she were catching her breath. The sway of her chest could be seen.

Knowing Jethro was close to losing his control, she reached down, slowly running her hands down her waist, over ass, to the base of her track shorts. Holding the bottom of her shorts in her fingers, she pulled them up. She could feel the fabric pulling up the crack of her ass, her butt cheeks being exposed. Pulling them harder, she felt the fabric pull against her pussy as the bottoms of her shorts approached the waist band, her shorts appearing more like a thong.

With her ass exposed, she heard Jethro mutter, "I have to have her."

Cresting the hill, an open meadow opened in front of them. The path they were on split in multiple directions, all empty as far as they could see. At the intersection of these paths, a grove of large trees once had grown. What remained was now filled, with their large smooth stumps lying on their sides forming a triangle fortress.

Letting the base of her shorts fall, she dashed off to them, hearing Jethro running behind. Climbing in between the trees she found that they came to her waist. Anyone coming up one of them would surely see that she was topless but wouldn't see anything below the waste.

Jethro was soon leaping between the trees along with her.

Leaning up against a long smooth stump, she reached up with her right hand and pinched her nipple, feeling the jolt run through her body. With her left hand, she pulled the leg of her shorts aside, exposing her pussy to him, making it abundantly clear she wore nothing underneath.

He didn't need any further encouragement, he dropped to his knees and pushed his face into her slit. She could feel his warm breath and wet tongue on her. He was licking up every bit of her wetness, making things even moister with his saliva. Feeling ready to explode, she pushed his head away and slipped off her shorts, now fully nude except for her hiking shoes and socks.

"God, you're so beautiful." he uttered, catching his breath.

Kneeling down on her discarded sweatshirt, he stood before her, erection pushing hard through his shorts. She gripped the sides of his pants and yanked them down, exposing his rod and balls. Without delay, she gripped his cock and stuffed the head in her mouth. She could taste his sweet pre-come, swirling her tongue around the tip, hoping to coax out more.

He tossed his head back, "Mmmm…fuck. " he softly groaned.

Using her hand and mouth she pulled as much of his penis into her mouth as she could, feeling the tip of her tongue brush against his ball sack it was in so deep. He moaned, putting a hand on each side of her head, he began to fuck her mouth with his throbbing cock. All she could do was grab his ass and take it.

At some point he pulled off his shirt, he stood nude in front of her as she worked his gorgeous cock.

Interrupting her, he stood her up and pushing her back up against the smooth fallen log, he pulled her legs apart and inserted two fingers in her. He began to kiss her red and puffy lips, swollen after her vigorous blow job. Her sopping wet pussy was getting banged with his fingers, she felt herself close to climax, her own cum running down her thighs.

"Jethro, I can't hold it, I need you now." she cried. Hearing her cry, he immediately pushed his cock as deep into her as he could, both of them quivered with delight. Standing in front of her, he pushed her further up on the log so she could get free access to her swollen pussy. Leaning back and thrusting out her chest, she let him pound her pussy, getting fucked hard.

Waves of pleasure washed over her feeling him pump away. Getting screwed out in the open added an element of excitement. It was like getting fucked for the first time all over again, except better. With that running through her mind, she felt him lift her off the log and back onto her feet. Like a hungry beast, he turned her around and bent her over the log.

"I gotta have you from behind." he growled.

Her tits pressed against the smooth log and her ass in the air, she felt him drive his cock into her, pressing his hips up against her ass. He was in her so deep that she could hardly bare it.

"Oh my fucking god!" she screamed out in ecstasy.

Her legs quivered with enjoyment as he pumped away in her. His hands shifted from gripping her shoulders, to her hips and then finally grabbing handfuls of her ass. The whole time she could hear him moaning with joy, wishing for the moment to last forever.

She reached her hand down between her legs and felt her engorged clit, wet with her own juices and his spit. The morning buildup getting dressed until now had ascended to this point of orgasm that was so strong she felt light headed.

Sweating hard, she yelled out for him to keep fucking her as she continued to come, her pussy gripping his cock hard causing him to moan even louder. He was unable to control himself any longer. He pulled his dick out of her gripping it in his fist. After a couple strokes he shot rope after rope of cum up her back, over her ass and in the crack of her pussy. The warm cum contrasted with the cool sweat as the outside breeze blew across her naked body.

Reaching back, she rubbed the warm load into her ass. He put his cock back in her and let the last bits of cum squeeze out into her.

Moments later, he pulled her off the log and turned her around to face him, they stood, naked in the sun, spent, in each other's arms kissing and not caring if anyone was on one of the nearby paths watching.

_**To be continued...**_

_***What do you think so far? :) **_


End file.
